


Permenant Jet Lag

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Slideverse [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance/Fall Out Boy
Genre: Airplane, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Smut, Travel, near canon au, public, shmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long flight from New Jersey to the Netherlands, especially if you've only been married three days. Direct sequel to <a href="http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/315074.html">Wear Me Like a Locket</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Permenant Jet Lag

Mikey's never flown with Pete before. A few hours on a bus - with a lounge, and bunks, and room to move around in - is one thing. Trapped on a plane for eight hours? Totally different. Pete cannot stop fidgeting and shifting and bouncing his fucking leg. It shakes the entire row. It’s starting to make him a little sick, actually.

Mikey grabs his knee and squeezes. Hard. "Pete, if you don't stop it, I will kill you."

Pete fixes him with the puppy dog eyes and pushes out his lower lip. It's split from where Mikey bit too hard and okay, maybe he's a little less upset than he was a second ago, thinking about that. "Really? We've been married three days and you want to get rid of me already?"

"I don't want to get rid of you," Mikey sighs. "I just need you to stop. Or, like I said, I'll kill you. I'd probably keep your body around until you started to smell, though."

"I know a guy," Gerard calls from the next aisle over, in a stage whisper for the benefit of Frank, who is asleep on his shoulder, mouth open, knees curled up to his chest, and Ray, who is passed out in the seat in front of him. "From my taxidermy phase, remember?"

Mikey remembers, despite all efforts to forget. There had been stuffed squirrels fucking everywhere for awhile there. Their beady eyes had creeped Mikey right the fuck out. "You're a big help, Gee, thanks."

"How about you not stuff me," Pete says, taking Mikey's hand and dragging it from his knee, up his thigh, to his fly. "And just mount me instead?"

"That is so bad. No, really it's awful. Why'd I let you talk me into marrying you, again?" Mikey laughs. He can feel Pete under his hand though, just starting to get hard.

"Because I fucking love you. Also, I'm offering to blow you in the bathroom of an airplane. You know you want to join the Mile High Club."

Oh. God. That's not even really a hot image. Airplane bathrooms are beyond tiny. He'll probably have to sit up on the sink for Pete to even reach. And he so doesn't care. "Right. We should-" Mikey breaks off because Gerard is right across the aisle. Frank may snore, but still. Brother. Ew.

Pete's already got his seat belt unbuckled. He stops before he slides out past Mikey, who called the aisle seat because his legs are about twice as long as Pete's, okay? It's just fair. Pete dips down, hands planted on Mikey's armrests, and kisses him. Pete kisses like Mikey’s water he can dive into until it feels like flying.

Mikey grins into it a little, as the thought crosses his mind that he gets to do this for the rest of his life. He gets to kiss Pete until the day he fucking dies. It's his. Pete smiles back, because he knows what Mikey is thinking, has been thinking it himself since Northampton. The whole newly-wed phase thing, Mikey always thought it was an exaggeration. It’s so not. It’s awesome, like being drunk only with guaranteed kissing.

"Sixty seconds," Pete says, directly into his mouth. "Then come join me."

Then he climbs over Mikey and into the aisle, where Mikey gets to watch his ass as he walks away. Mikey makes it about forty-five seconds before he's out of his seat and on Pete's heels. He doesn't even care that Gerard makes a gagging face at him as he goes. He's got better things to do.


End file.
